A Cause of Disarray
by Elithemiar
Summary: As dozens of soft colored bright lights filled the sky over lands known and unknown. Over a large mountaintop full of crevices and chasms, a single stream of pink light disappeared into a swirling green portal. What happens when a jewel shard gets into the ghost zone?


**A/N: This idea has been saved for a while on my profile. Ideas have been continuously stacked on the last few days. This happened. **

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha.**

* * *

**A Cause of Disarray**

A knight with flaming red joints pushed his shield against a cluster of doors that blocked his way, forcing them to split in separate directions. Green beams raced passed him as he scoured a place to hide, he thought his sword that rested on his back would provide a barrier that it usually would against the human realm. Apparently, against it's useless against a certain hunter of the Ghost Zone. He had returned to the realm after paying respects to a king he once served, only to pass the hunter's island. For some reason, his life was seen as a legend among both realms. Fiercely loyal to those he cared for, some questioned his mentality when he served under certain kings and lords. Unfortunally, it's what made him a target to the hunter.

He quickly hid behind a stray door, closer to the lower portions of the realm. It was more chaotic here with those that are attached to their graves. Those that were disturbed in their internal peace by grave robbers. It's a despicable act against the dead. Not many other ghosts venture this far down. Fortunaly, this meant that Skulker passed right by him.

He waited a few moments before peaking around for any metallic sheen of mechanical advancement. He flew back to his lair that resided close to Aragon's Kingdom, though, it is now Dora's Kingdom after the Halfa and his lady helped take her brother down.

It was Dora's sweet nature that drew his lair close to the kingdom. Thank the Realms, she's given him the chance to serve her. It's more along the lines of allowing him to be close by as a precaution of Aragon trying to over rule again. There's been a close few instances, but for now it has been quiet.

Just before he entered his lair, a shine caught his vision. On a small island across the green chasm was a pink gem of some sort. _Pretty little thing, _he thought as he placed it on the center of the round table in the room.

On the wall, directly above the table, was a banner that symbolized the young, proud, yet kind king he served, swearing to protect until his death. Sadly, the knight was the first to pass. A great war against another brought bloodshed to a wise leader, he was unable to be the witness to the next king, but he was still happy to serve and protect the great king. It was his fierce loyalty that allowed him to awaken in the infinite realms, where he would drop into different times to serve different powers. He is happy this way. Proud of the many banners hanging on the wall.

* * *

Dora greeted her people as she walked through the markets, it's been days since the Round Table Knight gave her the gem that laid on a chain around her wrist. He was adamant on giving it to her, and she accepted despite what it looked like to her people. The first day, they've given her judgmental looks saying she was a fool in giving the Gullible Knight a chance. She could only smile and wave. The second day, they've backed off some after the Knight failed to impress her, as they saw it. Still they trust her to lead them.

Dora sighed as she saw a group of three young boys surround a girl not much older than herself, she stridded closer, "Gentlemen, a word." she spoke calmly. As the boys turned around to face the princess, the girl walked away. The boys hunched their shoulders as they apologized, except for one who just stared as she spoke. "That is not how you treat anyone with respect." Two gave a quick apology before taking off, the third stayed. His lack of movement concerned her, but she will wait this out.

"Young man." the Knight called out, snapping the boy out of the trance-like state. Stepping between the two when he sensed Dora's concern, the boy's eyes were removed from who he was looking at. He walked off without a word, barely a glance back.

The next morning, Dora turned to same documents about the approval of advancements that the kingdom would be making. She was all for advancing to the modern times of the human realm, but she had to listen to the concerns of the people before making a final decision. A knock at her study door brought her away from her musings. The Knight stepped through, along with one of the boys from before. "What do you need?" Honestly, she'd rather be left alone when going over paperwork.

The boy was hesitant, unable to meet the eyes of the princess, but the Knight encouraged him to speak up. "One of my friends is acting weird and he wouldn't leave any of the girls alone. He even attacked his mother."

Dora was surprised by this as she placed the document down, but got up and motioned the boy to sit in an extra chair. "What do you mean by attack?"

"He, well, fired are her. Fire came from his hands when he got angry at her."

She didn't know what to do other than give him a reassuring smile. "We'll figure this out. Why don't we head there?" her people weren't strong enough yet to have power manifest. There was something else, some other cause.

The Knight and boy escorted Dora to a fruit stand, where a maiden stood trembling. "Princess Dora, evening." she greeted.

"May we speak inside?" she asked. The boy took over the stall as the Knight stood outside the door.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Your son, is he okay?"

"I don't know. He's gotten so angry, so quickly, especially when the girls don't pay attention to him."

"What happened?" carefully taking the maiden's hands within her own.

"I was warning his about his actions towards the future and he yelled at me to mind my own business. His eyes turned purple and fire came out of his hands."

"Did he have anything on him?"

"A gem of some sort, it was hanging from a chain that looked like the one that you used to wear from the knight. Except his was almost black."

_Used to, _she thought as she walked outside. "If he arrives, please, let me know as soon as you can." the mother nodded.

There were whispers among the people as she made her way to the gardens behind her castle. Shades of red, green, blues, and purples surrounded her. The odd sound of the metal armor worn by the Knight was not as disruptive as she first thought.

"Princess Dora, if you did not want me to serve as your protector, all you had to do was say so." the Knight stated.

"I would have, it that were the case. I have faith in your abilities to protect not only me, but my kingdom as well."

"Your bracelet was to be a signal of my loyalty to you."

Dora rose her hand to her wrist to feel nothing. She looked down into the water's reflective surface to see it not there. "I must apologize, Knight, it seems that I have misplaced it." she was upset at herself for not keeping track of the pretty gem. "Your loyalty is well appreciated, even without the gift."

"It is my joyous duty."

"Princess! Knight!" a frantic voice called from the entrance of the garden. "The boy has returned!"

They moved swiftly to the home, to find the boy being looked over by a healer. He was roughed up and bruised, but otherwise okay. "I don't remember anything mother." he said, agitated, but none of the other signs appeared. "Everything was a blur, then black, like I was asleep but still moving."

There was a large explosion outside that shook the ground. Everyone saw a snake lay in a crater. Weakly it rose and left. Above them a white wolf with a stripe down it's back growled at the as it swallowed something black. Another set of eyes grew above the original set but slightly smaller. From the top of its ears, two more stripes ran down its back and wound around the tail. From the withers grew bone spikes and more followed down along its spine until reaching the tail as it became more whip like.

It sent fear through the people, Dora herself has never seen anything like it. As it came closer, the knight covered the two of them with his shield, preventing the large paw from touching them. The thought of her people becoming in danger of this attack sent anger through her, activating her amulet. "Leave." she growled out now in her dragon form. The world didn't listen, so she drew in a breath and released the blue fire that singed the fur surrounding the exposed bone. Finally, it gained a part of self-preservation and flew away. Dora returned to her human form and casted a worry glance to the knight.

Off to the right, Skulker watched he target speak to the princess. If he'd in the lair of another, then he can not attack the target. Either way, he'd rather not get singed by a raging dragon princess.

The change of the wolf was a surprising one in the least, whatever gem that was had a significant amount of power to it. Power that Vlad would surely want. He'd follow and observe before making his way back to his employer.

* * *

Danny groaned once again as he came across another group of ghosts on his way to the meeting point.

"Is it true? The Power Gem, they keep saying of being able to give those that possess it double their power." the one said, below in the dark alleyway of where he floated.

"I've seen low leveled ghosts increase in size. Some even got their ability manifested, one even shot fire from his hands."

"Hope the Beast doesn't find it."

Danny decided to figure out the root of all the rumors, "That's all I've been hearing about. Mind explaining what that is?" he ignored the questions coming from his phone.

"Halfa!" the two ghosts yelled before flying off, disappearing through a building.

"Sam, Tuck, I'll meet you guys a the park." He tried to get them to stop, flying to the front of them but they just swerved around him.

"He mustn't know." he heard just before they re-entered into his parents portal.

In the park, Sam and Tucker waited for their friend to arrive. There was another meteor shower tonight and this time they rather watch the show without any problems. A flash of white and soft foot steps had them looking up into the very annoyed and yet concerned face of Danny.

"Glad you could make it, dude." Tucker stated as he leaned back against the grass.

"What was the problem earlier?" Sam asked as the sun finished setting.

"Two ghosts escaped before I could ask them something." he leaned back between the two. "They went back into the portal."

"Willingly?"

Danny nodded, "Too bad they all wouldn't do that."

"What were you going to ask them?"

"There's been rumors of a dark gem going around the Ghost Zone. Being able to double the powers of whoever holds it. I wanted to get some confirmed information."

"Vlad." Tucker stated, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"It's not the first time he's gone after objects that hold power. Ring of Rage, Crown of Fire, and the Infimap. Probably have to clean his mess up again."

"Dude, let's enjoy tonight and worry about it later." he sighed and the three watched the heaven's fall.

* * *

Skulker watched tediously as ghosts fought for this gem relentlessly. Some destroyed others, while those that had it gave it up willingly not wanting their afterlives to end. He overheard some of the weaker ghosts that have territory in the human realm speak of the dark forces that live inside the sem. As if it were sentient. He could only scoff at that thought, a piece of naturally pressured earth to have a conscious! Ember even was surprised by the supposed rumors of the gem, but was more interested of getting a blue version of it. She said to ask the Ghost Writer for information in that extensive library of his. Since the incident of the Christmas Truce, everyone was still a bit upset at that.

A beeping was coming from his arm and looked down to see the older halfa. "Skulker, I need you to report to me along with a weakling that has knowledge of a dark gem."

Skulker sighed deeply, knowing it was coming, but at the same time hoping the man didn't hear a word of it. "Yes sir." He grabbed the clothes of a robed ghost and dragged it through the portal where Plasmius told him to place him in a ghost proof chamber.

"The dark gem, where is it?" he ordered.

The ghost knew of the two halfas and what the oldest would do if he would come into possession of it. "I don't know!" he squeaked out, "It's been through many hands now that no one knows anymore."

Skulker watched the interrogation farther back, content not to be in the other ghost's place. An irritated out for information Vlad, whose being impatient, was not to be crossed. He thought that Ember was trying to find a way to get the Ghost Child involved. She even stated that the plan was in action for a few weeks now. No matter what, none of them wanted a repeated Pariah event.

"Skulker." Vlad called. The hunter returned from his thought, barely seeing the captive shot return to the zone. "Find that jewel and give it to me." he didn't argue, just left without a word. Vlad smirked as he glanced down at a torn college picture. "Nothing will stop me."

* * *

Danny couldn't wait much longer as he scoured books for legends and lore about powerful gems. Sam was home at her computer and tucker was at the table they were using, his laptop also searching…for upcoming games.

"If it's a ghostly artifact, it's going to be in the Ghost Zone." Tucker mumbled, "I don't see a reason to be here on a Saturday."

"I know, but I'd rather have some knowledge on what I'm up against. Just in case Vlad gets it, I'll know how to get rid of it."

"Hey, guys, I go somethings." Sam called from the video chat on Tucker's laptop.

"I mostly found good things about gems an crystals." Danny responded, sitting down next to Tucker.

"I mostly found cursed jewels, which were often portrayed as bad luck, not power."

"So, nothing." Tucker groaned, placing his head back in his arms that laid on the desk.

"There is one I found. I had to do some translating. The Jewel of Four Souls, it grants the wish of whoever is in possession of it. Okay, wow."

"What?" the boys perked.

"In the feudal era of Japan, the jewel contain warring good and evil. The jewel had to remain in the hands of a powerful priestess or it would be defiled by humans and demons alike." she sent over a copy of what looked to be souvenir replicas.

"I don't think Clockwork will let me go to the past with what happened last time."

"Just get the jewel and drop it off." Tucker deadpanned. "Simple."

A scream sounded from the librarian causing the two boys to turn around. The appearance of a knight with flaming red joints was what caused the scream and now fainted woman.

"You'd think with how many attacks we've gotten, people wouldn't get spooked as easily." Sam stated as Tucker moved out of the way of the camera when he turned.

"I'm going gho-"

"Sir Phantom!" the knight called, cutting off Danny's signature line. "We need your help in the ghost zone."

"Uh, with what?" Danny and Tucker stared, for once a new ghost wasn't attacking them.

"An evil jewel has made its way into the Infinite Realms and it doesn't belong."

"Jewel of Four Souls?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Lady Samantha." the knight ignored her fuming. "Princess Dora has spoken well of you three since you've helped beat her brother. A story well known throughout the kingdom."

"You better explain when you get back." Sam ordered. "Well cover for you in the mean time."

"Please, Sir Phantom, we must leave immediately."

* * *

Skulker gave over the jewel and watch Vlad examine the tiny fragment. After repeatedly seeing the gem mess with the weaker ghosts, and have seen the Beast try to go after it, he wanted no part of it.

Vlad stared at the tiny fragment, amazed that something smaller than the Ring of Rage but more powerful than Pariah's rule. There was an overpowering desire to take what he wanted, _Take, _he heard repeatedly.

Skulker felt over saw the dark aura that began to surround Vlad. The jewel changed from dark to black with a purple shine. He only witnessed horns replace hair as he flew into the portal. He left afterwards, spreading the warning to all ghosts that value their afterlives to stay clear of the older halfa.

Wise eyes stared into the screen watching Vlad become taken over by the jewel shared. Next to it he saw the Knight escort Danny to Dora.

"The Jewel of Four Souls, has it always been that small?" Danny asked as he began to listen in on groups of ghost that are finding places to hide.

"It took some traveling to get answers. It's only a shard of the whole jewel which is the size of a large pearl."

"Who was the bright one to shatter it?"

"It was an accident. Now the shards are being collected before another can become as powerful as Pariah Dark, but this being is immortal of the human realm."

"Then the fragment should be destroyed."

"There is no known way to destroy it other than by a pure wish once the jewel is whole again."

"It can be destroyed than." Danny mumbled as the two landed outside the castle gates.

Dora walked over to them, relieved that they have arrived. "Sir Phantom, thank you for coming."

"I've explained what the fragment is and of the chaos that it has stirred up." the knight bowed.

"Thank you. Only we don't know where the jewel is but we believe with the Infimap that Lord Frostbite has, it can help."

"I'll do what I can." The people of the kingdom watched in awe as Danny flew in a blur of black and white towards the Far Frozen Kingdom.

Nothing could go as planned though when a blue portal appeared. He was going too fast for a sudden stop, so he tried to swerve around it. Darkness overpowered him as he passed through the strange color.

Each sense came back slowly, his head was throbbing lightly as it was being cooled by the grass. Silence reached him from around for a short moment before soft foot falls came closer. A scratchy throat forced him to find difficulty to swallow as blue eyes opened to a young girl in his vision.

Brown eyes startled him from his position, launching himself up to his feet. The little girl wore a cream and orange robe that looked at him in curiosity. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be alright." he confirmed softly.

"Rin!" a voice called within the tree.

Danny turned and immediately stilled, questioning what he was looking at. A small toad lumbered out of the trees holding a two headed staff. One side was an old man and the other side was a woman. "A human." it muttered, "What are you doing?" he asked to the little girl.

"He was laying on the ground."

Jaken stared at the human in the clearing, messy black hair with blue eyes stared back at him in confusion but at the same time was looking for danger, waiting for an attack. "He's not important. Let's go."

Danny was slightly concerned that a little girl was following the creature. _Okay, _he thought as he finally saw where he ended up. A large circular clearing in a forest. Above him was the night sky, filled with a few familiar stars, but there was still so many despite the light pollution that would normally prevent the amount he could see. Some writing in the ground caught his attention, which he wondered how he missed it in the first place. "Clockwork?" he whispered, seeing the signature that was normally on the Time Medallions. Transforming back into his ghost side he flew through the dense forest, missing the wide eyes of the imp that looked after Rin.

He settled on the limbs of a tree a few miles from where he started. It looked over an old village that suffered from damages similar to others he traveled over. The homes were burned, holed, and the people were slowly rebuilding from the attack. He didn't know where he was supposed to go. He figured to follow rumors of Vlad's description, assuming that was why Clockwork sent him there.

As the sun rose in the distance, which temporarily blinded him. Something in the corner of his eye caused him to lean to the side. An arrow stuck out of the tree from where he was leaning against. He looked around until he saw a woman dressed in unfamiliar clothes who has a bow and arrow pointed at him. Snake like things floated around her that reminded him of ghosts but at the same time were different. Another arrow flew pass, and some kind of pink energy surrounded it.

"Woah!" he put his hands up, "I'm not the one you're after!" technically, he didn't know if that was the case.

"You are one of the dead."

"In a way."

The two turned in the direction of screaming, Danny looked up to see pink flashes overtaking the blue of the morning sky. The woman looked at him, calculating whether if he was a threat. Something she hasn't seen before. He was of the dead but as the same time lived with his own soul. Nor was he demonic in nature, darkness did not come from him. Not like the aura coming from the screams. She watched as he launched from the tree into the sky, of which his legs formed into a tail. A white aura surrounded him as his speed increased.

In the north, the opposite direction the entity was heading, the familiar feeling of a half demon was traveling. She loaded another arrow and shot it into the sky a pink flare that would put her location to anyone who knew of it.

As Danny got closer, destruction was in his path. Many bodies littered the forest floor, human and non-human alike. Appearing above another smaller village he saw families laying in the dirt, he hovered lower to see children crying above what he assumed were the parents. "Hey, kid!" he landed beside them and checked for a pulse as the kids began to scream, attracting more attention to those that were hiding. Thankfully finding what he was looking for he flipped the people on their backs so they weren't breathing in the dust from the ground. On the arms and legs were pink blistering burns and he knew the cause of them.

Kikyo watched from a distance as the boy ignored the cries but tried to help as much as he could. She was about to step out when a building exploded farther in the center of the village. She could also feel a shard of the jewel, it was feint, but still defiled. The entity left the people, flying directly to the source. As she helped the injured and soothed the worries of others she could feel Inuyasha getting closer.

The explosion caught Danny off guard as he got closer, wood and stone littered the ground. That's when he saw Vlad, cornering a family, hand glowing. "What are you doing, fruitloop?!" he yelled.

Vlad turned around, those left of the village trembled more at the sight of what they believed to be another demon. "You're scaring them, Daniel." he chuckled.

The actual horns and six eyes had Danny gasp and back up. "Dude, put your make-up back on."

Vlad growled and he noted that I sounded less human, more of an animalistic undertone. "Join me, or they will parish."

"No." he glared, not missing a beat.

Vlad grew angry at his lack of co-operation, his eyes glowed a brighter red and fired at the people. Instead of another explosion it was stopped by a green shield that pushed the caster back.

_This is the power of the jewel fragment according to the Knight. _He thought as Vlad pushed him back despite the shield. _But where is it. _Within an instant him shield collapsed under the force of an electrical attack. The force of the two powers pushed him ack into the wooden structure. _I have to lure him away. _"Hey, Plasmius. You may have a jewel fragment doesn't mean you can still win!" he goaded, firing his own ectoblast back at Vlad. Only it pushed him back, but it got his attention as he flew pass.

"Foolish boy!" Vlad got his own shots in once he caught up. They were on the southern outskirts of the village, a pathway led in. He managed to grab Danny by his throat and despite how hard he tried to get away, he couldn't break free. "Once I end you, Daniel, there will be nothing standing in my way." he seethed.

Danny kicked his feet against Vlad's chest to push himself away, allowing himself to fall into the ground, intangibility taking over to escape. It only took minutes before a burning sensation had him out of the ground and tangible. "How did-"

"I'm much stronger than before. Stronger than you will ever become."

He screamed as his body took on Vlad's electrical attack. He felt a hand grab his leg just before he was thrown into some more woodland. He could feel his ghost side leaving him as he hit something soft then rolled across the ground.

"A human?"

"Hey, kid! You okay?"

Danny struggled to stand as his chest hurt more than he would ever say. Bare hands touched dirt and rough denim jeans scraped along rocks. He shook his head to try and get the throbbing to stop. He kneeled as he looked up to see a man in purple and black robes holding a gold and wooden staff. "Fine." he looked around to see a full group of people next to a river, an idea passed through his mind.

"I sense a jewel shard!" the younger girl shouted, a bow in hand.

A pink beam was coming their way when Danny turned back around. He acted, pulling a school girl and a silver haired man aside to dodge. The beam ended up destroying a few young trees. "He's getting stronger." he mumbled, not noticing the silver haired man glance his way.

"Daniel, Daniel." Vlad appeared from above. "Don't make me end your life. Join me and we could rule everything. No one can stop us." Danny struggled to stand from the earlier dodge, but once back on his feet, he transformed.

"Okay, he's not human." he heard.

"Vlad, you're sounding like a parrot. How about I give you a cracker and we can settle this?" he couldn't help but mock.

Vlad attacked with a continuous beam which Danny matched with his own, but was pushed back like before. Vlad laughed as he put more power into the attack.

Kagome watched as the two strangers battled it out. She easily understood what they were saying despite the accent they both had with a echo like quality. She smiled at the younger's quip. None of them knew what they were but she relayed to the rest of the group that a jewel shard was in the stronger entity's wrist. Vlad's laugh was caught off when he got knocked away by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"No interferences." Vlad shouted, firing an electrified blast at her.

Danny shielded them, electricity coursing across the dome barrier. "Your fight is with me!"

Miroku sent out two sutras just when Danny attacked with his ice abilities. The sutras struck as Vlad was frozen, electricity coursing underneath the ice. Inuyasha called on the Wind Scar, which broke the ice but managed to kick Vlad back.

Vlad retaliated, duplicating himself to take on each threat, Danny followed to make sure that each fight was two to one until each one was destroyed.

Danny was weakening, muscles stiff and eyes blurring with exhaustion. So much that Inuyasha had to pull him out of the way of an attack. "Stay back!" he ordered.

"Wait!" Danny grabbed onto his robe. "Get him over the river. I have one more idea." _Before a last resort._ He watched as the others fought, taking the chance to gain some energy. He could tell that Vlad couldn't keep up with the constant attacks. One after the other, they've begun to back him into a corner. Finally, some of his energy was restored. Turning invisible and intangible he flew up above them.

Vlad collected a large amount of his energy and released it. The combatants were flung back away from the halfa, Vlad was confused at the lack of his intended target. "Daniel has left you to face me by yourself." he taunted.

Inuyasha stood and ignored the attempt, cause above him he could see Danny coming down fast with a blue and green sphere growing in his hands. Vlad was thrown down into the river, causing a large wave to form that was immediately iced over.

Danny, still intangible, saw the jewel shard and grabbed it along with a familiar scroll he didn't see before. He phased out, watching as Vlad returned to his original look, then floated over to the girl and handed the shard over. "Here." amazed, he watched the dark gem turn into a brilliant pink by the touch of her hand.

A cracking had the all turning to the ice, Miroku put up a barrier this time when he noticed the green one that Danny was attempting kept flickering, the ghost boy nodded back in thanks once the water settled. Vlad, now human, glared down at the group. "What do you want, fruitloop?" he snapped, struggling to stand. Vlad transformed as he stalked forward, Inuyasha stood between the two halfas. Danny knew that he had one more chance, just as he was about to order them to cover their ears, a green portal opened up across from them.

The Knight landed in front of the group, using his shield to prevent anymore attacks. The dragon princess, flew out and swatted Vlad away with her tail, then proceeded to threaten him with a growl.

Thoroughly out matched, Vlad took his leave. "Eventually, Daniel, you will join me."

Danny snorted, "Don't count on it."

"Sir Phantom." The Knight bowed, "You are hurt."

The dragon turned around at that and shrunk down to her human form. "Sir Phantom?" Concern laced her voice.

"Nothing but rest and a good night sleep will fix." he assured.

"Lady Samantha will make sure of that." Dora smiled.

"This as been the second great threat that you've saved the Infinite Realms from. Many are thankful." The Knight told, "Another story for the kingdom to enjoy."

Danny blushed at the attention, "It was the right thing to do." he stated honestly, shrugging it off as he glanced down at the scroll in his hands.

"What's that?" Shippo asked, looking at the same object from Kagome's shoulder.

"I see." the Knight moved closer, "The older halfa has stolen from Lord Frostbite as well." he looked upon the rest of the group, realizing who they were. The golden-eyed, silver haired half demon caught his attention, Inuyasha stilled, "I have heard stories of your father, young one. He is proud."

"Knight." Dora called before Inuyasha could respond. "We must get going." she turned to Danny, moving onto her dragon form. "Clockwork will be here shortly to get you home." When the portal closed behind the two, Danny allowed himself to relax.

"What's a halfa?" Miroku asked, going over the conversation.

Danny looked up, "Half human and half ghost."

"How can you be half dead?"

He shrugged, not knowing how to answer.

"What's that?" Shippo pointed to the scroll gripped in his hand.

"It's called the Infimap, and it belongs to a friend of mine. It's a map of the Infinite Realms, a kind of guide to the afterlife."

A blue portal opened in front of them, the others tensed while Danny remained relaxed. "Daniel."

"Clockwork." Danny sighed, happy to see a familiar face, and a way home.

Clockwork motioned for Danny to go through the portal. He turned to the others, "Being together will strengthen you, hesitation will divide you. There is more to what you see, other ways are available. Letting go is a lesson all must learn, and a forgiving will is a step to the future. Beware, for the passing of time will not last forever. It will come for one last pass, to which you must decide." They were transfixed by his words and began asking for clarification. He wouldn't give them, only stating, "Everything is as it should be." before disappearing with the blue portal.

* * *

**A/N**

**Why didn't Vlad use intangibility against the attacks? The jewel shard corrupted Vlad, kind of almost more along of taking control by influence. The jewel doesn't know all the attacks that Vlad has.**

**As for the weaker ghosts not remembering, that's more along the lines of them not being alive. The jewel forced the ghosts to act on their desire, when the jewel was removed, that strong desire left them. That's what makes Vlad different, he is alive (for the most part), and that's how he remembers. Does that mean he'll try to go after the shard again, eventually learning that it's one large jewel? I don't know. Maybe after PP, he'll try that stunt. For me, Kagome being in the jewel is when PP happened. So Vlad can't try another attempt. **

**The Knight OC, don't ask, it came to me while watching Quest for Camelot. Everything else just flowed afterwards. **


End file.
